Any other world
by Brothers keeper
Summary: A Sarah & Micheal one parter


Any other World

**In any other world you could tell the difference and let it all unfurl into broken remenance. Smile like you mean it and let yourself let go. **

Sara kissed him back, he'd kised her but she had kissed him back. She'd wanted to know, wanted him and now she did. She now knew exactly what it was like kissing Micheal Scofield.

'what do you want from me Micheal'

'sara... i need you to do something for me'

sara nodded 'what?'

'wait for me. it won't be like this, this room, this place'

'until then i can't. We can't, i can't, i can't. I gotta go'

**Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter bitter man. Say good bye to the world you thought you lived in.**

Sara Tancredi sat on a wooden bench in the middle of nowhere, a town she didn't know the name of and alone. She was on the run from men who would kill her to keep a secret buried, a secret her father had found and was murdered for. She had helped an innocent man live but at the expense of her own life. That had never been part of her plan, now she hadn't one. Looking around her unfamilar surroundings in defeat Sara looked at down the street at two guys doing a deal. A familar urge crept back into her system, the thrill of the high. Fighting it's seductive power got up and walked in the opposite direction, she could and always would turn her back on the high, on drugs.

**Take a bow play the part of a lonely lonely heart. Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in. To the world you thought you lived in.**

'Sara i was thinking about something'

'enough Micheal. enough with the lies, coincidences and the stories and all of it'

'it's not what you think'

'I know what you did the question is are you man enough to admit it'

'the keys'

'congratultions is that the first time you've been honest with me'

'it's not...'

'second. What are you after Micheal? Is it drugs, is it needles?'

'neither'

'then what?'

'please understand that i never meant... i never wanted to invovle you in this'

'well you've done a pretty poor job of that'

'i came here to tell you something. I'm getting my brother out of here. Tonight. And i need your help'

'Micheal erm honestly for your own good don't say anything more'

'you know he's innocent'

'do what you're talking about and he won't be'

'but he'll still be alive'

'you know i'm required to report everything you're telling me'

'yes'

'then why would you?'

'because your the only one who can help. Because i know you want to be part of the soloution'

'yeh aiding and abetting is not part of the soloution'

'neither is doing nothing when you know what you know about his case'

'how dare you put this on me i did what i could i gave my father the information'

'no offence to your father but the people who are framing Lincoln, let's just say they have a higher secruity cleareance'

'so now it's a conspriacy'

'i didn't come here to have a debate'

'your asking me to break the law'

'i'm asking you to make a mistake, not hurt anyone, not steal anything, just forget to lock up, leave the door unlocked when you leave tonight that's it. please'

'this is where your breaking out of, this room'

'there are alarm contacts on the glass surrounding the door. Otherwise i wouldn't need you to...'

'i was part of your plan. Was it all an act? '

'at first yes. I needed to be here but then i wanted to be here. With you.'

'right'

'and it's killing me to know that you'll never believe that. Whatever you may think of me this is about Lincoln don't make him pay for my mistakes'

**I ty to live alone but lonely is so lonely. So human as i am i had to give up my defences. Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter bitter man.**

Sara looked up at the street sign, looking at it she could see more than a sign, she saw her plan form. Walking straight on she saw Micheal's image flash on screen

'Dr Sara Tancredi'

smiling she listen to him make his staement about his brothers conviction and how it was all a conspriacy. But watching him he felt alone, she didn't have anyone to help her, anyone to turn to. She had done as he asked and now she was a criminal too. Her plan was to find Micheal and somehow get her life back. Walking in to the internet cafe she rewatched the brothers speech.

'I'm Micheal Crane you have a phone call for me'

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in. Take a bow play the part of a lonely lonely heart. Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in.**

Sara checked her watch for the third time, looking around her she waited nervously. She saw the silver car pull up and braced herself for the barrage of sensations.

Micheal stepped out of the car and looked over at her, he smiled hesitantly 'i'm glad you came'

'i need help Micheal'

'i'll help you' he took two steps torwards her 'we'll do it together'

Sara smiled 'i'd like that' she took the last step towards him, closing the distance. 'i've been so scared'

'it's over now' he laid his hands on either side of her face 'your here' he leant towards her and closed his mouth over hers.

**To the world you thought you lived in. In any other world you could te****ll the difference.**


End file.
